


霸道娇妻憨总裁

by Karena532



Category: Real Person Fiction, 元与均棋 - Fandom, 元朔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karena532/pseuds/Karena532
Relationships: 郑棋元/徐均朔
Kudos: 13





	霸道娇妻憨总裁

*写总裁大明星文写上瘾了，算是少奶奶的后续？  
*卑微郑总x霸道娇妻大明星树（经纪人和秘书：卑微的是我们好吗？）  
*女装树 慎入

“这是怎么回事？”经纪人小姐姐看着微博上热搜第一的“郑棋元徐均朔宣布婚讯”，感到生命正在一点点离开自己。  
还有那些营销号写的什么青梅竹马两小无猜，长大后郎情妾意却因为家族的原因被迫分离，最后终于冲破障碍两个人勇敢地走到了一起。妥妥的八点档狗血爱情剧，关键是这么些玩意竟然还有人信，徐均朔的粉丝们在下边大喊“哥哥弟弟要幸福！”“元与均棋勇敢飞，卑微从女永相随！”。  
得，连cp名都想好了。  
郑总看了老泪满面，徐均朔暗自竖起大拇指，秘书姐姐这瞎编的功底不当编剧真是屈才了。  
一个敢写，一群人敢信。  
徐美人刷着手机嗑瓜子，“不很明显嘛，老子要结婚了。”某当事人撑着下巴眨巴着眼睛看经纪人，一脸无辜又可怜。  
“我求您了祖宗，您是公众人物，能不能注意一点，凡事跟我商量一下呀.......”  
“棋元哥！”徐均朔直接透过经纪人，一看到门口的郑棋元眼睛都发光。  
“姐你刚刚说啥来着？”  
经纪人怂，经纪人不敢在老板面前骂少奶奶。  
“对不起朔朔，我来晚了。”郑总今天十分夸张地梳了个二八分，骚包的九分裤西装，还捧着一束一看就是刚刚包扎好的玫瑰花，朝大美人吹了个走调的口哨。  
“九十九朵玫瑰，送给我最爱的朔朔。”  
“谢谢棋元哥，”徐均朔开心得仿佛从来没见过玫瑰，郑总的侧脸十分受用地得到了香吻。  
经纪人翻了个白眼，这束玫瑰一看就没有九十九朵，你俩数学真是好。  
“郑总......那个，你和小徐......”经纪人姐姐小心翼翼地开口。  
“我们要结婚了，有什么问题吗？”郑棋元揽着徐均朔的腰，歪头的样子让经纪人联想到男朋友家那只爱争宠的猫。  
“姐你咋这么在乎我结婚的事情？”徐均朔拉着郑棋元坐下，屁股仿佛贴不得沙发似的非要坐在郑总的腿上，“不会是......”  
徐均朔眼睛一眯，经纪人暗叫不好。果然，某个小妖精立刻装出一副被调戏的小媳妇样儿，声音娇滴滴的，“姐姐我们不可能的，我只爱棋元哥一个。”  
是可忍，熟不可忍。  
“姐你冷静点，不能辞职啊！”

“你干嘛呀一大早的......”徐均朔刚刚睡醒，大脑刚刚重启还很懵，却感受到身旁有个人贴得他很近，好像还在用鼻子蹭他的侧脸。  
“棋元，别闹了，昨晚上还不够吗......”男人好像停顿了一下，但不一会儿又继续了，痒痒还蔓延到脖子，徐均朔忍不住笑出了声，一个转身环抱住他。“老公，再让我睡会儿......”  
“顾易，你是自己出去，还是我把你扔出去。”  
咦，郑棋元的声音怎么是从门口传来的？顾易又是什么鬼......  
徐均朔猛地惊醒，一个放大的顾老师的脸出现在床头，手上还拿着刚从郑家豪宅里摘下来的......狗尾巴草。  
“狗东西你给我下去！”徐美人一个佛山无影腿，顾易惨被踢下床。  
“妹妹！你竟然踢我？你不爱我了吗？我们这么久没见你一点都不想我？你这个没良心的男人！”顾易捂住眼睛腿在蹦跶，女孩子做会很可爱的动作，一个大老爷儿们做却像是在菜市场撒泼。  
顾易和郑棋元徐均朔也算是老熟人了。两家人是邻居，年纪和徐均朔差不多大。徐均朔刚来那会儿顾易便勾搭上这个漂亮的小男孩，顺理成章成为发小。顾小易整天一口妹妹妹妹地叫，差点没把徐小朔闹哭。高中那年要出国，徐均朔高兴了整整三个礼拜。  
结果临出国，顾小易抱着徐小朔大哭，妹妹我舍不得你我跟我爹说了不出国了。  
两家的家长还以为顾易暗恋徐均朔，只有徐均朔知道他是惦记着国内那些真正的“妹妹们”。  
算了，起码这狗东西是特地赶回来给自己当伴娘的。说起来这货的女朋友还是徐均朔介绍的呢。人美心善肤白长腿，圈内人都叫声“吕哥”，也是一个大明星。也不知道顾易给人家灌了什么迷魂汤，徐均朔就随便介绍介绍竟然成了，但顾老师也因为整天在众人面前秀恩爱被徐均朔怒而移出“战狼中队”群聊。  
“滚犊子！”像个凶巴巴的虎崽仔，徐均朔朝顾易翻了个白眼，对着门口那边却换了副脸色，“棋元哥，我还没睡醒呢，都怪这个逼。”  
好一个戏精！但已经来不及了，郑棋元面带和善的微笑，看着顾易。  
好的郑总，明白了郑总，我收拾收拾就滚。 

郑棋元和徐均朔的婚礼定在了山上。对，你没听错，在山上，而且是在悬崖边。  
据秘书同志的说法，原来少奶奶是想在热气球上举行婚礼。“多浪漫啊！跟我小时候看的《一起来看流星雨》慕容云海向楚云荨表白的时候一模一样！”  
“什么雨？”郑棋元挠了挠头。  
徐均朔白了他一眼：“反正我就要在热气球上嫁给你！”  
但难度太大不得已放弃。朔朔不开心，郑总也不开心，连忙让人想个相似的方案来补救。秘书小姐勉强地笑着：“不如，在悬崖上办？反正高度差不多嘛。”  
谁敢反对你们的结合，还能直接扔下去。  
郑棋元心想这是什么馊主意，结果徐均朔听到却来劲儿了。“姐姐你太聪明了！就这么定了，在悬崖上办！”  
“好浪漫啊，让山河大川都见证我们的爱情！”  
你考虑过山河大川的感受吗？不过显然没有。徐大明星紧握双拳，对着阳光一副憧憬的表情，丝毫没有一点聪明的样子。  
“那个......均朔啊......这样会不会有点危险......”郑棋元露出憨憨的笑。  
徐均朔还真认真地想了想，“可是很有创意啊。”  
“但......”  
“不管！我是少奶奶我说了算！”  
哇，好霸道，好喜欢。郑棋元脸红了。  
于是乎，婚礼当天，除了两位新人，各位来宾包括伴郎伴娘证婚人都全程瑟瑟发抖，在徐均朔戴上戒指扑向郑棋元的那一刻，老股东们揪起了心，生怕郑总一个不小心被撞下去。  
大家伙终于明白为什么经纪人姐姐和秘书姐姐死都不肯来参加。  
郑棋元穿着藏蓝色的西装。徐均朔的眼光好，给他挑了这么一套，看起来年轻了很多不说，关键是衬出了郑总挺拔修长的身姿，西服领口的装饰品正是那晚的胸针，一生所爱。  
本来老狐狸还想忽悠一下小狐狸，让徐均朔穿上女孩的婚纱。结果没想到徐美人虽然嘴上又骚又欠，但一到这种时候就怂，一直推脱说不要不要，郑棋元不要脸。后来还是在总裁办公室主动献身，才堵住了老狐狸的嘴。  
没事，有机会穿的。  
徐均朔着了件和郑棋元配套的西装，唯一的区别就是上面有些格子纹。妆容经过精心设计，眼角处抹上了浅浅的红，使得人一抬眼，便勾走了新郎的魂。  
顾易身为伴娘送上婚戒，在新人互换戒指环节哭得比谁都惨。  
“妹妹！你一定要幸福！”顾老师在两人深吻时朝着徐均朔大喊，郑总被咬破了嘴皮子。  
感受到一道危险的视线锁定自己，顾易终于闭上了嘴。  
到了抢捧花环节，却难得的有秩序，毕竟悬崖就这么大，推推搡搡的，来年结不了婚不要紧，这命没了就不值当了。新娘闭上眼睛反手一挥，只听见一阵河东狮吼，伴娘顾易推开了所有的姑娘，朝着捧花猛地一扑！  
刚好连同捧花一起把女朋友扑倒在地。  
“茜茜！我抢到捧花了！嫁给我吧！”  
现场的记者在直升机上抓拍到了经典一幕，准备明天的报道：“郑家豪门婚礼现场 吕哥被求婚好事将近”。  
吕哥咬牙切齿，恨不得现在就把这个丢人的狗东西扔下山毁尸灭迹。

“你等等......”徐均朔被亲得七荤八素，西服也被剥了下来。郑棋元把人平放在大床上，居高临下地看着新娘子在自己手上慢慢泛红。  
众所周知我国有闹新房的习俗。方才宾客们兴趣盎然，摩拳擦掌，打算大干一场，毕竟是郑总和大明星的婚礼诶，此时不上更待何时！  
于是郑棋元先让徐均朔进了屋，脱下昂贵的西服，挽起衬衫的袖子。  
“想闹也行，打得过我就闹。”  
宾客们看到郑总钢铁般的臂膀，纷纷表示老婆喊我回家吃饭先走了，勿念。  
郑棋元很满意，一锁上门就把徐均朔逼到了角落里。男孩平时得瑟得要命，一到这种时候就不知道该怎么办，只能徒劳地去推郑棋元的肩膀，像棉花似的拳头简直就是在给郑棋元挠痒痒。  
“还没洗澡呢？你这么猴急干什么？”郑棋元越贴越近，听到这话凑到徐均朔的头发上细嗅：“朔朔好香噢，比女孩子还香。”  
“怎么？你闻过？”徐均朔完美地抓错重点，漂亮的眼睛瞪着郑棋元。极强的求生欲让郑总立刻堵住他的嘴，生怕新婚第一晚就被赶出房门。  
郑棋元一颗颗扭开徐均朔的衬衫，敏感饱满的胸脯还遗留着前晚上的痕迹，腰间的指印还没完全消除，郑棋元轻轻抚过，似乎有点犹豫。  
“怎么了？”箭在弦上，徐均朔都快憋疯了。他主动坐了起来，跪在郑棋元的面前替他脱裤子，一边把自己的乳头往男人嘴里送。  
“均朔，爱我吗？”郑棋元咬住男孩的下巴。  
“当然爱你啊，最爱你了，世界第一爱你，超级无敌螺旋霹雳最爱你！”娇滴滴的语气，尾音上翘，轻轻挠着郑棋元的后背，勾引的意味太过明显。  
“那咱们就玩点爱玩的吧。”郑棋元突然把徐均朔从腿上放下来，在新娘一脸懵之际，拉开了衣柜的门。里边一件洁白崭新的婚纱。抹胸贴身款，腰带镶着细碎的钻石，披肩是紫粉的薄纱，裙尾开叉开到了大腿。  
“新婚礼物。”老狐狸不怀好意地看着小狐狸。  
徐均朔当即钻进被子里装死：“郑棋元你个不要脸的东西！”  
郑总勾起好看的嘴角，轻轻一拽便拽开了被褥，把徐均朔打横抱了起来：“朔朔，就一次嘛，穿过老公看，一定很美。”  
温热的舌头舔舐徐均朔的耳廓，郑棋元的鼻尖很凉，碰到眼皮子男孩猛一哆嗦，腿间的欲望又起了些。郑棋元敏锐地察觉到，故意压低了声音：“朔朔不乖，老公就不给你了......”  
最后徐大明星委委屈屈地走进衣帽间换婚纱，而郑棋元却偷偷摸摸地从床底下拿了个崭新的相机出来。  
徐均朔磨磨蹭蹭打开了门。镜头刚好开启，摄影师却看呆了。婚纱在新娘的身上太过契合，腰线和臀线被细致地勾画出来，近乎完美的比例，开叉到头是修长纤细的大腿，被衣物摩擦过有些泛红；胸前有点空荡，但足够让人浮想联翩。薄纱披肩露出的玉臂朦朦胧胧，小臂上的痣却清晰可见，引诱着人细细吮吸。  
“你在干嘛呀！”徐均朔看见摄像头条件反射捂住胸口，郑棋元忍不住笑了出来，把摄像机架在了旁边，红色的点表示已经开始记录。  
“宝贝，来。”郑棋元轻轻把害羞了的娇妻揽在怀里，细细闻着徐均朔身上淡淡的香水味，和婚纱搭在一起，最美的新娘就在自己的怀中。  
徐均朔坐在床上，尽情享受郑棋元的服务。男人从男孩的足间一点点往上吻，掠过苍白的脚背，纤细的脚踝，然后是流畅漂亮的小腿，还坏心眼地在小腿肉上咬了一口。  
徐均朔一声轻哼，手不自觉去揉郑棋元的头发，十指忍不住蜷缩。郑棋元直接架起了两条腿，用力地在大腿根留下一串红痕。  
“舒服......好舒服......”大明星分不清自己是否在戏中，跟随本能表演真实的情绪。郑棋元太迷恋这样的他，直接掀开了裙子，吻上那截流连忘返的细腰。  
“棋元，”徐均朔突然抬起郑棋元的下巴，紫红色的薄纱覆住少年俊美的脸庞，像是西欧油画走出来的贵族美人，又似在婚礼上许下承诺的庄重模样，神圣不可侵犯，愈是让人动了亵渎的念头。  
“棋元，”徐均朔又喊了一遍，“吻我。”  
虔诚的吻。隔着纱，单纯嘴唇间的碰撞，刚刚好的爱情。  
郑棋元进去的时候裙子已经被脱下，徐均朔还没来得及心疼价格昂贵的婚纱，就被迫迎接郑棋元暴风雨般的撞击。初进的疼痛，男孩忍不住哼唧，手指挠破了郑棋元的后背。  
郑棋元也疼，不过这回由不得徐均朔了，按着男孩的腰便开始抽插。一边是轻柔的吻，胸前的两颗红豆被玩已经红肿，后知后觉有些微疼；可底下滚烫的阴茎还埋在新娘的体内，后穴的软肉不断被撑开又闭合，每一次出入都给徐均朔带来无与伦比的快感。  
“啊......哥哥......”徐均朔去舔郑棋元撑在他身旁的手，以及冰凉成双的戒指。郑棋元的眼睛更红了，把人迅速翻了个身，后入的方式又开始一轮的掠夺。徐均朔的敏感点被旋转式碾过，当即忍不住交代了，郑棋元沾了点精液，直接送到徐均朔的嘴里。  
“朔朔，尝尝自己的味道。”  
徐均朔意乱情迷，也没听清楚就张开嘴含住两个手指，得知是什么玩意后，解恨似的咬住郑棋元的手。没想到阴茎在自己的体内大了一圈，郑棋元抽插的速度越发快，两瓣蜜臀被撞得红肿，郑棋元却没有停下来的意思。  
“哥哥，我不行了......真不行了......”徐均朔转过身去吻郑棋元，想要得到男人的宽恕。郑棋元一边享受他主动的殷勤，一边又加快了进出的速度，把亲吻中的男孩逼出了娇媚的喘息。  
一个冲刺，徐均朔感到肠道被灌满了滚烫的液体，小腹都涨大了一圈。  
“朔朔这样，像不像怀孕啊。”郑棋元摸索着，边在男孩耳边调笑。  
徐美人生气地瞪眼，却毫无威慑力，红红的眼圈像委屈的小狗狗，可爱得让人心慌。  
郑棋元取下了相机，和怀里的徐均朔一起观摩刚刚酣畅淋漓的性爱。小徐看着镜头里又娇羞又放浪的自己，还有听着都羞耻的称呼，简直想死的心都有了。他的小拳头又开始乱挥，把郑棋元一把抓住，放在了心脏的位置。  
“你工作那么忙，见不到你的时候，我就只能看着这个想你了......”男人的声音因疲累而低哑，像性感的大提琴撩拨起徐均朔的心弦。  
“我会减少工作陪你的。”他轻抚郑棋元凌乱的头发，“倒是你，外边都断干净了吗？”  
“都断干净了，保证没有私货，请少奶奶放心。”郑棋元嬉笑着伸出手指头发誓，那笑容真的憨死了。  
徐均朔转了转眼珠子。“我看你现在挺精神啊。”  
“这不，和媳妇做爱，神清气爽。”郑总不害臊，郑总不要脸。  
徐美人桃花眼一挑，突而又去拿被剥了的婚纱。“那，再为我穿一次吧。”  
夜还长呢。

“姐！你不能辞职！我可是把你当作亲人的！”徐均朔，啊不对，郑太太一把鼻涕一把泪地抹在经纪人姐姐身上，开启撒泼打滚模式。  
儿啊，不是我狠心，主要是你们太能搞，我年纪轻轻的不想死啊。  
媳妇抱着别人，郑总很不开心。“你这辞职太突然了，我一时半会儿找不到别的人。不如你先带别的艺人吧，等过一段时间再说。”  
天啊，从未觉得郑总如此帅气迷人。经纪人姐姐猛点头，“带谁啊？”  
“有个新成立的男子二人组合，你先带着吧。”  
终于可以脱离苦海了，还有好看的小哥哥，经纪人姐姐太过高兴，转头安慰继续一把鼻涕一把泪的郑太太，却没有看到身后秘书姐姐摇得如拨浪鼓一般的头。  
第二天经纪人见到了那个英俊的男孩，一瞧就绅士儒雅的模样，听说还是从英国留学回来的，年轻人未来可期，未来可期啊。  
“姐姐你好，我是周士原。”  
旁边还站着个比周士原高瘦些的男孩，长得更媚些，比较腼腆不跟生人说话。  
“我来介绍一下吧，这是另一位成员，王敏辉。”  
“你好，”经纪人姐姐还没得及伸出手，后话就来了。  
“我的男朋友。”  
笑容凝固在脸上。  
半个月后，总裁办公室又传来鬼哭狼嚎。  
“郑太太，我可想死你了！让我回来吧！”


End file.
